1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus and an image capturing method applicable to digital cameras having zoom function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Digital camera is one of the image capturing apparatuses. Conventionally, the digital camera sequentially captures images of an object by an image sensor such as a CCD, and displays the captured images on a monitor thereof as through-the-lens images (hereinafter termed “through images”), on standby for shooting.
As a technique of image display, the following multiple image display is realized. That is, the image sensor captures an image of an object, a plurality of images whose angles of view are respectively different are generated from the captured image by an electronic zoom processing for a plurality of zoom magnifications, and the generated images are multi-displayed (simultaneous displayed) on a monitor as through images (see Jpn. Pat. Appln. Publication No. 2004-200950).
However, the technique described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. Publication No. 2004-200950 is not satisfactorily convenient and still has a room for improvement.